Incomplete
by DarkerThanBlack98
Summary: Toshiro knows the feeling of being incomplete. The woman who left him hollow returns to him, and she's not who she used to be. AU HitsuKarin


**Hiyah peoples! I got a one-shot for ya! :D It's inspired by the song Incomplete by Backstreet Boys! Please take the time and listen to it. It's really an amazing song! **

**Anyways, this story idea hit me class. I was super bored...*sigh*... and I was singing the lyrics to Incomplete in my head. And then...BOOM! This came to me! **

**I wonder if anyone actually reads these things...ohh well.**

**I don't own Bleach. I REALLY wish I did, though. :/  
><strong>

**Hope you like it! :D **

Incomplete

Incomplete. Hollowness. Some people do not even comprehend the meaning of being incomplete.

How lucky they are.

I know full and well what it means to be incomplete. You feel as if your heart is shattered, completely decimated into millions of little pieces. Your soul is hollow, hurting as if someone had plunged a knife right through it. You feel as if you are awake, but your mind is half asleep. You ache for love and happiness and acceptance. Your mind goes berserk longing for the things you've lost and you'll never receive. You feel as if you are on the brink of insanity. You are going insane for the person who has left you incomplete.

What hurts the most is the knowledge that the one you ache for will never come back to your embrace.

I ride on the back on my ivory mare into the brush and feathery meadow which lies some miles away from my little home. As I descend deeper within the lush fields, the lilac smell of roses and carnations fill my nose. The fragrance of the grass and the faint aroma of dirt engulf me. Still the beauty of this meadow never ceases to fill me up to the brink of peace. But I will never be at peace. I close my eyes as I inhale the wonderful aromas which present themselves to me, and I distinguish a new smell. It is all too familiar. It is the scent of her, the heavenly and godly scent of her lush and silky creamy skin. I immediately open my eyes. For a brief moment, I feel as if she was here, right next to me. How cruel my mind is to play such horrid tricks on me.

My sight extends past the beautiful flowers, which are glowing in brilliant shades of oranges and reds and pinks. My eyes take sight of the sun, which is slowly hiding away behind the lurid and depressing clouds, peaking out only every now and then. It becomes completely invisible to my eyes, as the darkness has taken it over. How ironic. Darkness can not only possess a mind, but also something as indestructible as the sun. It makes me think about the nature of our twisted world's ways. It is not something to marvel at.

As I stare at the sun behind the clouds, I realize how alike we are. Even with all of the sun's protests, it still becomes invisible, being completely taken over by the blackness. Once bright, it has been reduced to nothing but a shadow. It cannot help it. My mind was once bright. The luridness of pain and loneliness and loss possess my mind, turning it into nothing more than a useless shadow. Like the sun, I could not help but be taken over by pain. If I had a choice, I would definitely not want to become something that is forced to be at the beck and call of darkness.

I feel a raindrop land on the bronze of my skin. Soon, I feel many more attack me everywhere, feeling like little rocks pelting me. I do not become upset of the rain. The rain does not bother me anymore, for it is always raining.

In my heart.

Absentmindedly, my gaze goes upwards, to watch the translucent drops escape from the puffy grayness like tears. The rain brings back many memories, some being pleasant.

And some being immensely painful.

My mind longs to remember. My heart aches as I recall. I'm trapped in a web. I yearn for her. I yearn for her touch. For her scent. For her smile. For the feeling of having her in my arms again. I'll never be able to experience any of those luxuries ever again.

She left me, cold and broken-hearted. Empty and incomplete. She is gone. She won't be coming back. When she left, she stole my sanity, my love, my heart, my soul as she departed from me. She snatched a whole part of me and strolled away from me without looking back.

She was the only one I've ever trusted. Ever loved. I've been lonely and empty all of my life. She had actually brought some love and happiness into me. She changed me. I knew it had been a big mistake to ever rely on her so much, for she ended up shattering my heart in the end.

I continue to gaze into the darkened sky, my hair and whole body being drenched in the rancorous rain. I do not care one bit. I rarely care for anything in life anymore.

Except for her.

My mind wanders in so many different places. I am finally tugged out of my thoughts when the stallion underneath me fidgets. I look down at him and realize he is trying to tell me something.

"What is it?" I ask urgently. He nods his head slightly forwards. I follow his gaze and my heart literally stops in my chest.

It is her.

She is standing there in front of me, being some meters away. My eyes widen, thinking and trying to believe that my twisted and insane mind is playing tricks on me.

"_It is nothing but an illusion," _I try to persuade myself. I continue to eye her. She stands there motionlessly, her gorgeous onyx eyes being shadowed by her silky ebony hair. I leap off of my stallion, thinking to get a closer look at her. She seems to glow compared to the cloudiness of the obnoxious rain. I slowly and cautiously straddle a few steps towards her. Her flawless physique is adorned with a pure white dress, shining dull compared to her sparkling and luscious skin. Her dark and gleaming hair falls aimlessly down her back, being soaked in the depressing rain. She lifts her head slightly, and I catch sight of her mesmerizing eyes glistening in white tears. Her eyes make it certain that this is not an illusion.

"Toshiro," she whispers but I hear her loud and clear. Her voice sounds the same, being so smooth and melodious. Her voice sounded like a song every time she spoke.

"Karin," I breathe, still not believing what my eyes see. After so many years of being broken and incomplete, she is here, right in front of me. The woman who had left me incomplete for all these years. The woman whom I first loved, first cared for, first shared my soul and body with. The woman who I had thought would never return to me is standing right in front of me.

She lifts her arm slightly, offering her hand to me. As a reflex, my hand immediately moves to grip the blade hanging at my waist. I grip it tightly as she stares at me. My eyebrows furrow and my teeth clench. My muscles become tight and my heart pounds excessively, threatening to leap out of my chest. I do not understand my own actions. I would never even think about pointing my sword to my lover. My heart screams to run and jump into her comforting arms, while my mind bellows to evacuate as soon as possible. My better judgment tells me that this is not the same Karin that I knew and loved.

Her head jerks upward, tears falling out of her smoky eyes. My heart aches terribly as I see the water in her eyes. Gorgeous eyes like hers being smothered in tears is not an image I am willing to see. Her hand retreats quickly, and she eyes me with a desperate and evidently pained expression.

"Have you decided me so terrible as to point your own blade at just the sight of me?" she states coldly, barely any emotion emanating from her voice. The iciness of her once sing-song voice sends shivers down my spine. The clasp I have on my blade quickly eases at her hard words. I most certainly do not think of her as terrible. Quite the opposite, actually.

"I do not think of you anything but flawless," I say, just as stinging and cold. My hand releases the hilt of my blade completely, and falls limp to my side as I gaze at her. A small smile tugs on her lips, a sight which melts me.

"Your mind has not changed about me, I take it," she utters. I could declare that this was not intended to be a question at the tone of her voice.

"Nor will it ever," I add rapidly. Her tear-filled eyes brighten slightly, a gesture which brings me to ease. Her diminutive smile enlarges, almost making my heart skip a beat. Desperately forgotten memories flood my mind as I stare at her beautiful smile.

"_You are such an idiot, Hitsugaya!" Slurred Ichigo, throwing his half-empty bottle of sake into the air and letting it fall like rain all over him. He screamed in happiness while I just looked at him with disgusted eyes. _

"_Why is that, Kurosaki?" I sneered, disappointed in my best friend's behavior. I was happily stroking my canvas with my damp brush, letting the serenity of painting succumb me. I felt like I was in a different universe, until Ichigo burst in through my front door, nearly shattering the wood, with around twenty bottles of sake in a bag slung around his shoulder. Ichigo was not an alcoholic, but he just drank to keep his mind off of certain raven-haired little women. _

"_Because…" he started, pounding me on the back violently. I scoffed at him and turned back to my painting. "…you missed the chance to drink with me today!" He slammed the empty bottle on my dressing table and proceeded to extract another one from his bag. I would have stopped him, but stopping him at that point would be useless. _

"_Sure, I am the idiot," I hissed as sarcastically as possible. He did not heed my comment and continued drinking merrily. A thought popped into my mind. I swiveled around on my stool to face Ichigo. "Kurosaki." _

"_Hmm…?" he said while taking another swig. I looked at him in all seriousness. _

"_You really need to let Rukia go," I said quietly but I was positive he heard me, since he immediately stopped gulping his drink and looked at the floor with an empty gaze. _

"_It's impossible to let her go now," he whispered. Rukia was the love of Ichigo's life, and he was completely head over heels for her. They loved each other dearly, until Rukia's brother had decided her to marry another man. Ichigo was heart-broken, and decided to drink to let his worries slip away. I thought it was a terrible idea, but it seemed to work for him. _

"_It isn't," I stated sternly. His expression saddened significantly, and I was beyond perplexed. How can such a strong person like him be completely broken by just a woman's words? I never did understand the true meaning of love. After a few moments of deafening silence, a knock was heard at my front door. I stood up from my stool and strolled my way to the door. I swung the door open, and what I saw made my heart almost stop. _

"_Hello," the woman at my door greeted. For a moment, I just stared into her intoxicating slate eyes, feeling like I was falling into then. The darkness of her eyes and the blackness of her hair contrasted perfectly with her creamy white skin in the moonlight. She was the most alluring woman I had ever seen. She was simply breath-taking. I was tugged out of my daze by the sound of Ichigo stumbling up to me. _

"_Evening," I replied curtly, nodding slightly. The woman gave a small smile but scowled hardly at Ichigo standing a few meters behind me. _

"_K-Karin," Ichigo slurred, dropping the sake bottle on my wooden floor and letting it scatter into tiny pieces. I slapped my palm to my forehead at his stupidity. _

"_Ichi-nii," the woman named Karin snarled slowly and dangerously. Ichigo just eyed her with shock. "We are going home right now!" _

"_How did you k-know I was h-here?" asked Ichigo cautiously. Karin huffed and placed her hands on her slim hips. _

"_Where else would you be?" she remarked, glaring at him with malice. "You left home with a bag full of sake over your shoulder. Father ordered me to escort you home safely so Hitsugaya-san will not have trouble. But it seems I am too late." Her gaze shifted to the broken glass on my floor. She then looked at me with worried eyes. _

"_I apologize greatly for my brother's stupid actions, Hitsugaya-san," she said while bowing deeply. I gripped her arms to stop her bow. When my fingers made contact with her silk-like skin, I felt like electric shocks ran though my entire body. As I stood up again, her words finally hit me. Her brother? I had not even known that Ichigo had a sister. I was certainly disappointed that I had not met his beautiful sister sooner. _

"_Do not worry," I assured her. "Ichigo is my best friend. I do not mind handling his stupidity." She chuckled slightly at my words. _

"_Well, that is a relief." She straddled over to where Ichigo was standing and gripped his ear with her fingers, pulling him towards the front door. She tugged him the whole way to the door, not heeding his cries of pain whatsoever. _

"_Good night," she said and smiled while standing in my doorway. I smiled as she turned her back to me and walked out of the door. I took a deep breath. I would certainly not mind meeting her again. _

That's how we met. That is how I met the woman of my dreams and nightmares. The woman who gave me so much happiness, yet so much pain and torture as well. She continues to stand motionless in front of me, just gazing at me. She finally decides to take a few steps closer, her ivory gown rustling with the tender flowers. She saunters slowly and effortlessly over to me, until she is right in front of me. Her breath fans my face as her hands gently grip my neck. The feeling of her delicate skin touching mine is almost unbearable. I stand there silently, letting her hands roam my neck and caress my face. My heart skips a beat and I breathe deeply, relishing the feel of her softness. Her nimble fingers grip my neck more tightly as she pulls my head closer to hers. Our noses gently brush together as our eyelids slowly drop closed. Our lips finally touch, ever so slowly. I would never rush such a moment. Her silk-like pink lips make contact with mine, and the feeling is beyond anything I will ever be able to describe. Our kiss deepens, and we slowly melt into each other. We stand, embracing each other, as the shivering rain pounds down on top of us.

My eyes snap open. I feel the thirst and desperately forgotten urge attack from within me. My once turquoise eyes glow a bright and menacing crimson red. I feel my fangs slice into the skin of my lip as my lips continue to attack hers. The beast from within me erupts, being awoken by Karin's presence. I can no longer contain it. My lips part from hers and move downwards, gently suckling on her jawbone and making their way to her earlobe. I nibble on it, and a moan escapes her lips. I move down, kissing her neck gingerly. My eyes open once again, and they glow in the darkness of the rain. Finally, my mouth opens and my fangs pierce into the subtle skin of her neck. Her red liquid enters my mouth. She moans in pleasure as her hands grip my shoulders tightly. The feeling of my fangs penetrating her delicate skin and the feeling of her sweet and salty crimson liquid flow warmly down my throat make me feel like I am in heaven. This woman breaks all of my barriers. She makes me forget all that I've learned about controlling the thirst. I cannot control it around her. She is the one who turned me into a vampire, after all.

She is the one who changed me forever.

_She lay in my arms, her fingers drawing circles on my chest. I held her tightly, fearing she might leave me forever. I nuzzled my nose into her lavender-scented hair. I felt her close her eyes slowly and smile at the touch. I closed my eyes as well, just breathing in the scent of her and the wonderfully pleasant feeling of her in my arms. _

_Her head suddenly jerked upward, her eyes eyeing my home. We lay in my room, on my bed. Her eyes scanned each and every one of my paintings. She got up out of my embrace and strolled over to one of my more current pieces. I blushed slightly. Her fingers grasped the canvas and lifted it, for her to get a better look. Gulping, I got up off of the bed and walked to stand right behind her. She eyed the canvas with a magical glint in her onyx eyes. A wide smile marked her perfect features. _

"_Me…" she breathed, stroking the paint with her fingers. On the canvas was Karin. I had painted her with her beautiful dark hair blowing in the wind and a prominent smile dancing on her lips. The blush on my face crept away as I encircled my arms around her petite waist. My chin rested on her shoulder as I watched her gaze at the painting. _

"_Yes, you," I answered. She looked away from the painting and at me, smiling tenderly. She placed the canvas back on the table and turned around so she faced me. I held her close. _

"_I love you," she whispered quietly into my ear. I shuddered from her breath hitting my ear. I smiled. _

"_I love you too," I responded. Our lips soon touched, and they ravished each other tenderly. Her hands gripped my neck as my hands gripped her waist, begging her to come closer. My lips moved down and stroked her jawbone and neck, tasting her sweet skin. She moaned in pleasure as my hands attacked her body, stroking her in every place possible. I soon couldn't handle it. I lost control. _

_I slammed her down on top of my bed before hovering over her. Clothes soon became a nuisance, and I ripped hers off of her body forcibly. My lips caressed her, tasted her everywhere. Her hands and lips swept along my body, sending shivers down my spine. She was mind-numbing, her body and touch intoxicating. The love I had for her burned with hot passion as we intertwined with each other. _

_My mind became hazed. I no longer had any awareness of anything happening. I soon felt I sharp pain coming from my neck. I slowly opened my eyes. A gasp escaped my lips at what I saw. _

_She had fangs, and those fangs stabbed my neck mercilessly. Her eyes glowed a bright red, showing need and hunger. I heard her swallow. My blood was running down her throat, faster than I could even comprehend. I gritted my teeth at the pain. Millions of questions were running through my mind. An answer came. My lover, my goddess, my Karin was a vampire. _

_I had no time to react before darkness overtook me. _

She had turned me into one of the monsters. The blood-sucking leeches who took countless human lives every single day. I am one of them. I took numberless lives for my own selfish thirst for blood. It disgusted me, yet I could not help it in any way. I soon found a way to control it. That control rapidly slipped away once Karin was before me.

I feel her limbs go limp in my grasp. I immediately retreat my fangs from within her skin. Bite marks mar her skin, and I slowly lick off the trail of blood coming from them. My tongue wipes off the line of red liquid running down from the corner of my mouth. My eyes open slowly and cautiously. They are no longer red with thirst. I look into Karin's hazing eyes deeply.

"Why did you leave?" I question quietly. I need, no demand, answers. I want answers for all of the pain and hollowness that I've suffered.

"I did not have a choice," she answers in a hushed tone. I feel it. My sanity is slowly slipping away from under me. My patience and calmness leaves me completely. My temper flies into the air. I jerk away from her quickly as my anger reaches its absolute limit.

"Did not have a choice?" I scream, my voice echoing in the rain. Her eyes turn soft and sad.

"Calm down, please," she pleads, her fingers resting on my cheeks. She gazes into my eyes deeply while I look away from her. I refuse to look at her. As happy as I am to have her here again, the anger that I've dealt with escapes from within me now.

"You have not answered my question," I hiss, my hands molded into tight fists. She continues to stare at me, tears covering the gray of her eyes. "Why did you leave?"

"I had to," she says, a tear rolling down her cheek. I hear the pain and desperateness in her voice. "I knew I would just hurt you more. I did not want to pain you by my presence." I scoff.

"I am more pained without your presence," I whisper, my own tears falling from my eyes. I cannot hold them any longer. After years of blocking off all of the hurt, it just comes out.

"I am sorry." She looks down, finally breaking her stare. I still refuse to look at her.

I soon feel a sharp and mind-numbing pain. At first, I do not know where it is coming from. I look downwards. Protruding out of my chest is a dagger. My own red blood stains it, flowing down the hilt and dripping on the damp flowers beneath me. I set my eyes on the woman standing in front of me. She looks at me sadly.

"I love you," she mumbles quietly. I barely hear it. My heart pounds in my ear as it is ready to give out at any second.

I am not surprised. I expected this. Karin is not the woman I once knew. Although she is a vampire herself, she is also a Slayer, people responsible for killing the vampires that roam the earth. Karin made me, and now is killing me. I should have escaped once I saw her, but I hadn't. I couldn't. I risked my life to once again be in the arms of my lover.

I knew my own death. I did not try to prevent it. I am happy. Only happy that I have been killed by the woman I love. The woman of my dreams and nightmares. The woman who changed me forever. The woman whom I first loved, and who first gave me happiness. The woman who left me completely incomplete.

**Well, hope ya liked it! Another one-shot about vampires. I have a problem... XD**

**Please review! **


End file.
